Silbervia Conference/Guests
"Sweet Celestia, another event. Other than the How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremony. There are also guests who refused to attend it so they can find an alternative, like the Silbervia Conference. She and Luna knew how many guests in that other event in store, even if it's a what-happens-to-all-of-us-if-we-don't-stop-this-nightmare-once-and-for-all thing. How can that be? At least they're just different from us HICHMTWG guests." --Su Ji-Hoon, How I Can Help Make the World Great (chapter) This is a list of the 'Silbervia Conference guests '''that they will be appeared in the Silbervia Conference and the Canopic Ceremony List of Guests Security Protectors * Spencer Sprintlight (Captain of the Starflash Force) * Silver Boltvision (Sniper of the Federal Army of Gerasecia) * Maria Sprintlight (Medic of the Federal Army of Gerasecia) * Coralie Harmony (Paladin of the Federal Republic of Gerasecia) * Gerasecian PraetoriansCoralie Harmony(Royal Guards of Gerasecia) * Gerasecian Sturmtruppens (Assault Guards of Gerasecia) Members of Beleninsk Pact * Zayats (Sergeant of the USRAC Red Guards) * Volk (Sergeant of the USRAC Assault Troops) * Zangief (Sergeant of the USRAC Assault Troops) * Artyom Keraskiyovich (Lieutenant of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command) * Commando Boris (Commando of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command) * Sedova Motovov (Huntress of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command) * Boris (Member of the Nekro Squad) * Matvei Krasnygriva (Sergeant of the Union of the Stalliongradian Republics) * Natasha (Member of the Nekro Squad) * Ivan (Member of the Nekro Squad) * Sergei (Leader of the Nekro Squad) * Katarina Dombrovski (Lieutenant of the KGB Order) * Estiban Granuja (Dictator of Vertana) * Ivan Drago (Professional Boxer of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command) * Soda Popinski (Professional Boxer of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command) * Alexis Kaidanovsky (Jaeger Crew of Cherno Alpha) * Sasha Kaidanovsky (Jaeger Crew of Cherno Alpha) * Natalia Akulavna (Senior Sergeant of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command) * Vera (Agent of the KGB Order) * Alexei Zaysen * Alisa Bosconovitch (Protector of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command) * Nastasya Vasilievna Obertas (Intelligence officer of the Union of Yuktobanian Republics) Members of New Central Powers * Black Egret's Panzerfaust (Super Soldier of the Black Egrets) * Adam Kapowski (General of the Black Egrets) * Secretary Molly (Communication Secretary of the Black Egrets) * Roxie (Mechanical Engineer of the Black Egrets) * Sara Zodelin Roxie (Skullgirls) (Pilot of the Black Egrets) * David Sampson * [[Barry ''Big Bear Thorne]] Roxie (Skullgirls) (Gang Member of the Grove Street Families) * Michael Corleone * Stacy Rowe * Tiffany Blum-Deckler * Manfred von Richthofen (Flying Ace of New Central Powers) * Avery Unit (Members of Peacock's Gang) * Alicia Rivera * Dylan Marvil * Kristen Gregory * Rattles * Molly MacDonald * Slink * Claire Lyons * Beowulf (Corporal of New Central Powers) * Gerhard Schildenstein (Commander of the 1st WR Airborne Brigade) * Gerwald Silbergeld (Paladin of the Federal Republic of Gerasecia) * Wolfgang Scheintall (Tactical General of the Federal Army of Gerasecia) * Zhao Shouzheng (First Leader of the Sunlight Dragon Team) * Jiang Shanliang (Second Leader of the Sunlight Dragon Team) * Yan Rilouzong (Third Leader of the Sunlight Dragon Team) * Sylvain Jose Gautier * Ingrid Brandl Galatea * Annette Fantine Dominic * Mercedes von Martritz * Raphael Kirsten * Marianne von Edmund * Ashe Ubert * Ingrid Brandl Galatea * Felix Hugo Fraldarius * Flayn * Gilbert Pronislav * Alois Rangeld * Hapi Other Members * Adelle The Naga Queen (Queen of the Inkwell Isle Nagas) * Garzak The Minotaur King (King of the Inkwell Isle Minotaurs) * Vhar'gor Wyrmcrutcher (Undead Lich) * Hazelblossom Vogt (Governor of the Federal Republic of Gerasecia) * Matilda Charmflake (Reporter of the Federal Gerasecian News Network) * Pa Tee Tint (Leader of Tatmadaw Army) * Lieutenant Aye * Cerebella * Nadia Fortune * Emil Stenz * Kang Yeonsak * Carl Kilick * Martin Walker * Madd Dogg * Squigly * Kiwi Lollipop and Supernova Zap * Wallflower Blush * Vignette Valencia * Juniper Montage * Patricia Watson (Leader of Peacock's Gang) * Gloriosa Daisy Leaders * Boris Motovov (Premier of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command) * Edelgard von Hresvelg * Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd * Claude von Riegan * Natalya Von Konfety (Leader of the Soviet Socialist Republic of Sugarland) * Werner Werman (Kaiser of the Werman Reich) * Franz Joseph I of Austria (Leader of Austria-Hungary) * Rachel Sampson (Tribal Chief of the Tribal Kingdom of Teetł'it Zheh) * Mehmed V (Leader of New Ottoman Empire) * Ferdinand I of Bulgaria (Leader of Bulgaria) * Rumen Radew (President of Bulgaria) * Alexander Van der Bellen (President of Austria) * János Áder (President of Hungary) * Wilfried Silbergeld (Emperor of the Federal Republic of Gerasecia) * Tommy Vercetti (Leader of Vercetti Gang) * Squidward Tentacles (President of the Soviet Socialist Republic of Cephalopodistan) * Quinn Morgendorffer * Sandi Griffin (Leader of Fashion Club) * Arthur Read (President of the Republic of Kidonia) * Massie Block (Leader of Octavian Country Day) * Sweet Johnson (Leader of Grove Street Families) * Cesar Vialpando (Leader of Varrios Los Aztecas) * Trevor Philips (Leader of Trevor Philips Enterprises) * Umberto Robina (Leader of Cuban Gangs) * Serhilda Shearley (Queen of the Federal Republic of Caescicaea) * Zangekk Cravensplitter (Warchief of the Republic of Radrorind) * Quang Trung (Emperor of the Tay Son Nation) * Pirena (Hara Pirena of Hathoria) * Azulan (King Consort of Hathoria) * Ilşat Zaripov (President of the Republic of Baflaria) * Parasoul Renoir (Princess of the Canopy Kingdom) Co-Leaders *Yevgeniy Motovov (Commander of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command) *Nadia Silbergeld (Empress of the Federal Republic of Gerasecia) *Umbrella Renoir (Princess of the Canopy Kingdom) *Sersiss The Dragon Empress (Empress of the Dragon Twilight of Rialzrdrim) *Binky Barnes (Leader of Tough Customers) *CJ (Co-Leader of Grove Street Families) The Social Classes The Lower-Class The Working-Class The Middle-Class The Upper-Class Belligerents Trivia Category:Lists